To kill A Hunter
by Shikigami-Botan-Chan
Summary: Robin is in a terrible accident, will she be able to overcome it? And what will happen to the STN-J with her absence...read and find out!
1. Kenji Shimoda

To Kill A Hunter…  
  
Chapter one: Kenji Shimoda  
  
Robin walked from the STN-J building, a small file of papers held in her hand, looking them over.   
  
"Kenji Shimoda" she read softly to herself as she started walking towards her car, sighing as she read "Killed hundreds…? Mmm, I wonder if this'll be a challenge…" she kept muttering as she walked down the sidewalk.  
  
Gently she slipped into her black car, a STN-J company car thing. Setting the folder, already open, on the seat beside her she sighed, turning on the ignition slowly as the car roared to life.  
  
As her car roared to life, another one a little ways behind her could have been heard starting, looking like a company car as well, Robin didn't pay attention to that.  
  
What she did pay attention to was the picture of the man known as Kenji Shimoda, the newest 'hunt' they were to partake in. Robin sighed deeply, running her hands over the steering wheel before gently stepping on the gas, pulling back cautiously out of the spot. Making sure she kept her eyes on the rear-view mirror that she could make sure nobody was behind her.  
  
She slowly pulled out and started down one road, towards what she knew as home. Michaels word's ringing in her head…  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Robin, Kenji Shimoda is a very dangerous man…" Michael muttered towards the youngest witch hunter of the team as she only took interest in his files.  
  
"I know that…" was her only response. Slight blonde locks fell into her eyes as she pushed them back behind her ear, reading every detail Michael had found on this new hunt. She couldn't help but be interested.  
  
"Robin…I would feel better if you went with Amon and wait to settle this guy before you even think of going!" Were the hackers words. "He is a dangerous man, has no control over his powers when fighting. I don't want you going out there, risking your life, by yourself."  
  
Robin just shrugged it off and took the papers, striding out of the office.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
She sighed as she went down the street, her mind completely somewhere else. Obviously not knowing the black car fallowing her own, even through every turn it fallowed, but made sure to keep a safe distance behind.  
  
Robin didn't know it when the car started running her off the road, trying to push her into the buildings and making her swerve down a alley way, where it had fallowed.   
  
Robin had no idea what was going on, having been turned from her thoughts to be driven off the road. She let out a ear-shattering scream as the sides of her car could be heard scraping against the two buildings she road in-between. Becoming more fearful as she swerved down another alleyway, a tight fit, but the car fit.  
  
The black car eventually running her into a wall. Fear overtook the emerald depths of her eyes as she watched the wall become closer and closer. Letting out another scream as she tried to see another way out, the sides of her car scraping and screeching against the sides of the buildings.  
  
She finally closed her eyes tightly upon impact, her car smashing violently into the wall. Making her head swing forward, thanking god that she had worn a seat belt as her head was knocked against the steering wheel instead of the windshield. Though as the glass of the shield shattered and threw over robin. The rest of her car was virtually a mess. Finally stopping because robin had her foot tightly against the break, the horn screaming its own sound with Robin's unconscious head against it. Blood was trailing down her cheek as well as glass had cut deeply into her skin. One large piece of glass was thrust through her shoulder and clearly out the other side of her.  
  
The man in the other black car smashed into Robin's, unable to stop what he had started as he started to jump out as soon as each car collided. Landing harshly on the ground right behind the two cars.  
  
He too had his wounds. His arms were scraped up and there were scratches on his face. Inside the car though, Robin's condition was considerably worse. Blood was dribbling down her cheek and her eyes were shut as if she was sleeping, her mind trying to stay conscious but slowly fading. Her arm gently slid from the steering-wheel and falling on the seat, gently slumping over across the two seats.  
  
It didn't take long for fire engines to rush up to the two now burning cars, the man having fled the incident already, they had no idea what condition the other driver was in. Or if there was even another driver there.  
  
The firemen rushed inside, finally finding a girl that had fire circling her. Protecting her from the other fire almost. The fighters eyes widened as he saw Robin's form laying across the seat and slipped inside the car, gently picking the young hunter up into his arms, shielding her from the fire.  
  
But as he started to take her out, the fire apparently started to make a small pathway around them. The mans eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing were true. The flames acted as if they were trying to protect the sixteen year old girl.   
  
The man gently pulled Robin from the burning car. Only small burns of fire, that were caused not by her own, were on her body. Other fighters looked at the girl before she was taken to the ambulance to be taken to the hospital. It was remarkable that she even made it out of the burning flames. But what seemed like a mystery was as soon as Robin was a safe distance away, the car was engulfed in flames. Fire covering the whole car, the gas making the back of the car blow sky high. The glass almost melting under the force, a few sparks flying off the car.  
  
Through that Robin was being taken towards the hospital, the doctors that were in the ambulance took care of her best they could. Trying to wrap her head in bandages and pulling most of the glass from her body. Any that they could see that was going to be needed to be taken care of at the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buh o.o I got tired of writin'…x.x;; Anyways, hope you liked that chapter…many more to come! ^_^ 


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty  
  
Amon drove as quick as he could towards the hospital as soon as he got word of Robin's condition. His hands gripping the steering wheel as he thought of what could have happened. And he didn't like the images that he saw flash in front of his eyes. Making him press down on the gas pedal as much as he could to go faster.  
  
While driving he started to ignore the sirens that fallowed him since he was speeding. Amon only had Robin on his mind.  
  
Once he got to the hospital he had stormed through the doors, demanding the lady at the desk to see robin.  
  
"Sir…you'll have to wait until the doctors are done with surgery…" the lady said, making Amon let out a low growl.  
  
"You will let me in this instant woman!" he shouted back. The lady looked at him. "Sir…please calm down and wait to see if she makes it out of surgery first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surgery took a good 2 hours. Amon pacing the floor and occasionally sitting down.   
  
Robin, was having her own problems. The doctors had been trying to get her injuries repaired. Doing everything they could think of. They had pulled each piece of glass from her body and were stitching up some of the wounds.   
  
It was then when she would be said to never wake up again, or for a while. She had lost to much blood and her body had drifted into a coma. Doctors had said they couldn't do anything else for her, and placed her in a recovery room. Hooking her up to machines, life supports, blood machines, ext.  
  
Amon had finally had enough by that time, demanding that he get to see Robin. When the lady finally complied Amon went up towards the room to see Robin.  
  
But when he entered the room, he could feel his heart break, seeing Robin hooked up to all those machines and so…vulnerable.  
  
'My…poor Robin…' Was the first thought he had upon looking at her. He walked to her bedside as a doctor walked in.  
  
"Mr. …Amon?" He only nodded to the doctor. "She is in critical state right now, A coma to be exact. We're not sure if she'll live long enough to wake up…" As soon as the doctor had said that, Amon grabbed something on the table, a small bar of soap and threw it at the doctor.  
  
"SHE WILL WAKE UP! SHE'S STRONGER THEN THAT!" he yelled in an outburst. "She wont let this defeat her! She will not…She…can't…" Amon looked down at Robin, he didn't understand what was making him act like this, but thought Robin might have had something to do with it.  
  
Amon rested his hand on Robin's, feeling her now cold, soft skin as the doctor had continued "I'm sure she is strong, but she has lost a lot of blood. We'll see in time. In the meantime, she is staying on those life supports. There is a good chance though…that she may die in that coma…"  
  
He could hardly believe it. Robin, die? In a coma? Not fighting some witch? He never thought it could be able to happen. Robin…his…robin. I'Wait…did I just call her…my Robin..?'/I He asked himself.  
  
"We'll let you know if there is anymore news on her condition…" The doctor continued, but before he could even start to leave, Amon muttered to him "I will not leave her side until she wakes up…got that?"  
  
The doctor could only nod, knowing not to argue with him "If that is your wish…" he said back before gently going out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It had been the morning, the sun gently raising and a smile came upon Amon's lips. Gently sneaking down the hall from Toko's room and peaking in at Robin. He could see her innocent face, her gentle lips that had curved into a smile, most likely from a sweet, sweet dream. And couldn't help but wonder what she could be dreaming about.  
  
He started to make a list in his mind. Maybe she was thinking of a sweet poem? Or a person? Or maybe even him…It made his heart almost skip a beat to think that she could possibly be dreaming of him.   
  
Silently he sneaked into her room and to her bedside. Reaching a hand out and brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. It made him smile as she started to mummer things in her sleep. His eyes almost bulging out of the sockets as she murmured "A…Amon…"  
  
"Yes my sweet Robin…?" He couldn't help but answer back. It made her smile softly though as she murmured "Stay with me…Amon…"  
  
He could see now she was clearly somewhat awake, gently moving herself towards him. He looked down at her face and just couldn't say no as she looked up at him, her eyes only slightly open, her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling lightly.  
  
And with that, he slipped onto the bed, Robin snuggling up to him.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Amon sighed deeply, looking down at the youngest hunter of the STN-J. He couldn't believe that he was laying with her, holding her close to him, her alive and well, just a few days before. Though it made him feel like the happiest man on earth, he knew what they were doing was wrong. Thus he denied himself the pleasure of doing anything beyond holding her close to him.  
  
He cupped her chin in his hand and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and whispering against them "I love you…my sweet Robin." before parting her lips and kissing her forehead "And I wont ever leave you…no matter what'll happen these days you stay sleeping…"  
  
After standing up straight, rubbing her chin lightly he murmured "My sleeping beauty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muahahaha, cliff-hanger ending. ^_^…I love makin' 'em. But anyways, I didn't write much again either because I didn't feel like it. And I wanted to wait until he confessed his love and stuff like that. But yay, I didn't make Amon the driver of the car. ^__^! Go me! Woo. But I will probably put that person in the next chapter .…  
  
Read and review!  
  
Dankie much for your reviews and comments!! 


	3. Broken Hearts

Chapter 3: Broken Hearts  
  
It had been a week, and Amon was still by Robin's side. None of the STN-J could convince him to leave. Toko had even tried to pry him from her bedside. But even the young girl found Amon unmovable.  
  
"After a week without sleep does things to people…" Michael told the crying Toko. She just came back to the STN-J after seeing with Amon, where he broke up with her harshly.  
  
"Yeah Toko…stop crying. Amon didn't mean to be mean…He'll come to his senses. He's just worried about Robin." Sakaki had whispered to her while rubbing her back. Toko though, just shook her head "No! He loves ROBIN! He said so! Every time he stays over my apartment he's always looking at ROBIN with more of a interest then ME!" she sobbed out onto Sakaki's shoulder.  
  
Zaizen hated to see his little girl like this. But found it couldn't be helped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amon slumped down in the chair by Robin's bedside as soon as Toko made her leave. He couldn't believe he just confessed love for the young witch hunter who was still asleep in the bed beside him.  
  
He glanced over at her sleeping form and leaned against the bed slightly, reaching a hair to brush her loose strands of hair from her face. "My Robin…Cant you wake up? Please…For gods sake Robin, you've been asleep a week." Amon whispered to her.  
  
Not being able to help himself he took her hand lightly in his "Robin…Please, if you can hear me right now…squeeze my hand…or…Do something to show that you can."  
  
Before Amon knew it, Robin squeezed his hand once, and didn't let go. A smile crossed Amon's lips before pressing them to Robin's forehead "You…can hear me…you can." he whispered, leaning his head back down and looking at her closed eyes.  
  
"Squeeze my hand once for a yes…and twice for a no…alright?" Amon murmured and just as he did he felt her squeeze his hand once. "Good…Robin, did you hear what I said to Toko a few minutes earlier…?"  
  
One squeeze of his hand. She did hear…she heard him confess that he loved her more then he could ever love Toko. That made Amon wonder, what else had she heard?  
  
He would probably never find out, sighing lightly, whispering back to her "Do you…like me just as a friend?"  
  
She squeezed his hand twice, so that meant no. "Do you like me…more then a friend?" She squeezed his hand once, meaning yes. That made Amon smile lightly "I wish you could speak your message to me yourself…" sighing lightly until he saw on a piece of paper on the night side table soft slashes of fire started to appear.  
  
Slowly forming the showing of words. It was Robin's doing. Robin was writing with her craft. And the letters slowly formed into words, forming the words 'I love you too, Amon…'  
  
That made him smile "You…love me too?" she squeezed his hand once, yes, she did love him. Looking down at her peaceful looking form, he wondered if she would ever wake up from the oblivion of which she was sent into. Robin seemed…peaceful, and happy in her sleep. Even if it was a sleep she went under not of her own choosing.  
  
That night…yet again…he would sit at her bedside, holding her hand and kissing the back of it every now and then to let her know he was still there. Hardly even sleeping through the night. 


	4. Goodbye Robin

Chapter 4: Goodbye Robin  
  
After a full two weeks, Amon had gotten tired of it, threatening the doctors to near-death chances, and going off at anyone who had bad news for him. Finally he lost it, that night, when the doctor came in to tell him the latest news on Robin's condition, Amon grabbed his lab coat and shoved him against a wall, almost knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"You will see that she wakes up by the END of this week, GOT me!? I am NOT fooling around with you! I AM serious!" Amon had yelled, and the doctor could only nod to comply when he was let go.  
  
Scurrying out of the room as fast as he could, the doctor went to try and see what they could do about waking Robin up as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Amon was sleeping a young form gently crept into the hospital room through the window. Black covering him from head to toe, his hair was even black. He crept towards Robin's bed, making sure Amon was still sleeping. A soft smirk coming over his lips as he looked down at the sleeping Robin. His hand touching her cheek lightly…  
  
'So…peaceful, and beautiful…' the man thought to himself, not daring to say it out loud. He gently looked at Amon before slowly disconnecting Robin from her support lines, knowing she already could breath on her own.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms with a gentle touch, almost the touch of a lover, kissing her forehead lightly as he had picked her up. Very slowly he crept back towards the window, caressing Robin's shoulder lightly, whispering lightly into her ear "It'll be alright, don't worry…" Growling as he had caught his shirt on the window, pulling at it and tearing a chunk out of his shirt as he had.  
  
But, as soon as they were out on the fire escape the man gently took his jacket off, wrapping Robin in the jacket lightly, making sure to be careful and glance back every now and then at Amon, sleeping in the chair that he had been staying in since Robin had entered that hospital.  
  
The man jumped down from the fire escape, landing perfectly on his feet and rushed towards a black car, opening the back seat and slipping Robin inside. His touch was still gentle and he couldn't help but kiss her lightly as she was laying in the back seat of his car.  
  
He was surprised when she didn't stir at all, only breathed lightly. Slipping himself into the drivers seat and turning on the car, silently driving off with Robin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amon woke early in the morning, he wasn't sure if it was even light out yet. Turning to look at the clock and seeing it was only 5:30 in the morning.  
  
He rubbed his head lightly, muttering "Gods, did I really sleep through the night in this chair???" almost like he was asking Robin, but as he slowly looked over at her, expecting to see her in the same bed she was when he fell asleep, she wasn't. His eyes bulging as he frantically ran towards the bathroom to make sure she hadn't already gotten up.  
  
Amon searched the whole room at least 10 times, checking under things, in places Robin could defiantly not go. He even picked up a cup, looking inside it, hoping that she had somehow shrunk herself into something smaller. But his eyes kept looking at that bed.  
  
He had finally walked over to it, rubbing his hands over the sheets that had once held Robin's peaceful form.  
  
"Robin…" he whispered softly, tears brimming his eyes. His hands starting so shake. "Where the hell…ARE YOU!?" He half way yelled, looking around the room again. The dark clouds of his eyes finally found the open window, his eyes widening once more as he half way ran over to it, looking down to make sure Robin hadn't fell onto the ground. All he found though, was a black cloth on the window, seeming like it had been ripped off.  
  
Amon glared at the piece of cloth, barging out of the room and to a doctor. Grabbing his shirt and forcibly pulling him out of his chair "WHY THE HELL WERNT YOU WATCHING HER?!?!" he yelled. The man just blinked "Watching who?" he asked Amon.  
  
"My…Robin…she's…….GONE" he yelled back, afraid that tears would actually fall. 


	5. Who am I?

Chapter 5: Who am I?  
  
It took about a half a day for Robin to wake up, she looked around her surrounding…  
  
"W…where am I?" she asked into the darkness of the room. "More importantly…who…am I??" The young man that had taken her was watching her, his form hidden in the darkness.  
  
Robin looked around a little more, backing up into what she thought was a wall. A soft smirk moving upon the mans lips.  
  
"My poor Robin." a soft male voice sounded from the young man, making Robin jump softly. "R…r…Robin?" she questioned. The man could only nod as he stepped from the shadows that had hidden him, allowing Robin to see his form.  
  
"Yes, you are my Robin, and you live here with me, our small little family." he answered, but she only shook her head. "N…no, I don't…remember…who you are." Robin replied in a semi-frightened voice.  
  
He nodded "You do, since you may not even remember, I'm Kenji Shimoda." Robin just blinked. "Kenji Shimoda…?" she whispered and Ryu just nodded lightly.   
  
"That's right." Kenji muttered as he walked over towards Robin, kneeling down beside her and placing his hand on her soft cheek. "Are you…alright Robin? Does anything still…hurt?" Robin just blinked at him, looking at his hand and then back at him as he asked that.  
  
"Leave…me alone, I…don't know you" Robin murmured in a soft voice. Kenji blinked "What's wrong Robin?" he asked, but she shook her head, pulling her head from his touch. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as a spark of fire shot behind Kenji, just missing him.  
  
Kenji just blinked, looking back at the fire that raised as it went higher as Robin shut her eyes closed tightly. He reached out and touched her cheek again. "Robin…I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you that" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her lips just lightly "I love you Robin, I would never ever do that…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the hospital police were searching Robin's room, where she would be lying if she was not taken from the hospital. Amon stood outside the room, a angry look on his face.  
  
"When will they be done god damnit?!" Amon growled to the doctor. But the doctor only shook his head "I'm not sure…" was all he muttered.  
  
Police searched for hours on end, but couldn't find a trace of who could have taken Robin, the only thing that they saw was the cloth that was left behind, most likely by the person who had taken Robin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Hey…sorry for not updating and sorry for making this chapter sooo short x.x; I'll try to make the next one longer, but this time I've been busy updating a whole lotta shiz, and plus, I've been working at the new house and all that _! But yeah, ima try to make next chapter longer…-writes that down- yep….ima make it longer! Aanndd, I'm working' on a new fic o.O its gonna be a song fic once I find the song _! Welp, over and out!  
  
~x0xRobinSenax0x~ 


End file.
